


Two to sleep

by Tarsenijevic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pancakes, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarsenijevic/pseuds/Tarsenijevic
Summary: Oikawa Tooru can't fall asleep, if he is not sleeping next to Iwaizumi Hajime, and that leads to interesting situations





	Two to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! This was not supposed to be 6k fic, but I kinda rolled with it. This is not spell checked, so I apologize for my shitty spelling here and there. I will hopefully edit it some day, but until then I hope you enjoy

To Hajime, it seemed like sun was fuel bringing fights and teasing between childhood friends. Like the moment it's rays appeared in the sky, his childhood friend would become different. Like moonlight brought true Oikawa, brought their true relationship as pure as it has been since their childhood.   
  
But that fell into water the second competiton preparations rolled in. Oikawa always had problem with sleeping. Ever since he was a child. He could sleep for only few hours a night and when he wasn't sleeping he was crying and screaming so the rest of the hous couldn't sleep. That was until he met Hajime.  
  
Well not until he met Hajime, but until Hajime came for the first sleepover. They were four, and Oikawa's mom invited Hajime because she thought that even if Oikawa stayed awake for the most of the night, at least he would have an ocupation. Yef she had no idea that Hajime would be Oikawa's insomnia cure. That night was the first night Oikawa slept for eight hours. So for two years since that day, those two would share a bed every night.  
  
With time, it became less and less nights that Oikawa and Hajime slept in the same bed. But still, every night when Oikawa had a nightmare he would climb trough the window and go to Hajime's bed and sleep with him for the night.  
  
But since they started high school things became worse. Oikawa could sleep normally until competitions rolled in. Then, he wouldn't sleep at all. No matter weather he is playing or not. He went to hospital twice in his first year because of that.   
  
So it became a tradition of theirs that every time competition period comes around Oikawa would sleep with Hajime. Since parents were aware of the problem, and they lived house by house, that wasn't a big deal. But they did change houses in which they slept every night. And they would do that month before and week or two after the competiton.   
  
This year, things were at it's worst point. Oikawa was a capitain which pressured him ten times more. They were also third years so every match could be their last. And ceirtanly not the best point was that besides Uhijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa had one more enemy to deal with. An enemy he might be more scared of. His junior Kageyama Tobio that was for some reason not in Seijoh but in Karasuno. Though Hajime isn't sure that him being in Seijoh would be of any help whatsoever.  
  
And it was all reflecting on Oikawa's face. Most people wouldn't notice since Oikawa always has a smile, even if fake almost always. Hajime new Oikawa's smiles and who he gave them to. His biggest, fakest smiles went to his fangirls and professors he had to wow. Somewhat sencire smiles went to his family members and his team, the level of sinciryty went up and down deppending on the mood. And his true, sincire smiles went only ever to Hajime. Those were the smiles reserved for the times Hajime yells at him, or times when they eat together, or times he sents Hajime a perfect toss. And every time he smiled at Hajime it was sincire, and when it wasn't, that meant that Oikawa was either extremely stressed or in horrible mood. And that was one of those days.   
Oikawa's smile was so fake Hajime was sure that he had never seen him smile so fake before.   
  
Ant it wasn't just smile, it was also Oikawa's body posture. When in good mood, Oikawa would stand with completely straight back and shoulders leaned in little too much. When he was somewhere in between he would stand completely straight, like an arrow. But today it was the worst scenario. His whole body was so leaned forward that he looked like one of those old ladys that need help with crossing a street.   
  
Oikawa also had huge stress line on his face and there were bags under his eyes even though he slept for seven hours last night.  
  
All the sings were there. Hajime knew that this was his worst time, which is why he was extremely nice to Oikawa on these days. The last thing his childhood friend needed was for Hajime to put salt on already bleeding wound.   
  
“Iwaa-chaann!! Let's go! We have practice!” Oikawa stood in front of him with his arms crossed. Hajime didn't miss the tiredness in Oikawa's voice. How could he help his bestfriend? He didn't know, but decided not to overthink it all.  
  
And his decision was correct. Oikawa seemed to relive stress while training. Phisical tiredness over grew mental one. Iwaizumi watched how Oikawa's stress lines reduced, how his eyes started shining more, how his smile became much more sencire, how his body posture went to normal and even hkw bag under his eyes became brighter. Oikawa knew how to make himself feel better. After all there was no one who knew Oikawa better than Oikawa himself.  
  
He even didn't press Hajime to let him practice over hours and he got dressed relatively fast. Hajime was pleased to see his bestfriend back to his normal stage. Hajime smiled pleasingly to himself.   
  
“Why are you smiling so happily, Iwaaa-chaan??” Oikawa titled his head like intrested puppy.  
  
“No reason, are you ready to go?” Iwaizumi leaned against club's doorframe, waiting for Oikawa to tie his shoe laces.   
  
“Yeah, let's go Iwa-chan.” He turned around to face others in club room. “Good work today guys, see you tomorrow.” He waved at them with a peace sing before walking away.  
  
“Good work, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.” Monotonically came form teammates. It wasn't like they did mean it, they were probably just annoyed by Oikawa's every day pep talk.  
  
They walked back home in comflrtable seilince. Oikawa was drinking some soda he bought for lunch and couldn't finish, while Hajime was looking at sky changing it's color.  
  
“Heey,” Oikawa turned to Hajime “My nephew and his family will be coming for dinner tonight, I just tought I ought to tell you.” Then he returned his complete focus to flavored water.  
  
“What? Why didn't you tell me sooner, Shittykawa?! I don't want to interupt your family dinner!” Hajime looked at his childhood friend, who seemed to ignore him completely.  
  
“You know that they know about my problem, also, you are practically a family to us now, so don't worry, you aren't interrupting anything. I am pretty sure they all love to see you more then me anyways.” Oikawa shrugged and took another sip of his drink.  
  
“Well of course they do, you are plain pain in the ass Shittykawa.” Hajime rolled eyes almost aloudably.   
  
“So mean, Iwa-chaann!” Oikawa pouted, before giving Hajime a warm smiled that was reserved only for him.  
  
And then Hajime knew that things were all right.  
  
They entered the house, Hajime apologised for interupting, and they were ready to eat, but were informed that dinner won't be ready for at least an hour and that would be around the time when others will be coming so they should do something else in tge mean time.  
  
“Iwa-chan, let's go upstairs.” Oikawa took his hand and led him, even though Hajime knew Oikawa's house as good as he knew his own.   
  
They left their stuff in the corner of the room, got showered and had no idea what to do for until dinner. Before Hajime could propose they watch a match of their oponents, Oikawa jumped and ran to his laptop which was standing on the table in the middle of the room.  
  
He searched for something before turning up volume and turning to Hajime.   
  
“Let's dance Iwa-chan!” He smiled completely sincire this time, and even if Hajime had the urge to trow a pillow at him and call him names, he couldn't. Instead, he nodded and stood up.  
  
“Sure, let's dance.” He stood up and started walking closer to Oikawa. Oikawa had extremely shocked face.  
  
“Why the hell are you surprised? You asked me yourself? What you asked expexting to be turned down?” Hajime raised an eyebrow looking at captain of his team.   
  
“I am surprised a little, but let's not mind that. C'me here.” Oikawa pointed at the spot in front of him and Hajime obligaded.  
  
Oikawa went to his laptop and pressed play. Hajime couldn't see what song is going to play, but he was sure that Oikawa would play some stupid song made for latino dance or something like that.   
  
But much to Hajime's surprise, song was nothing close to it. It was low at first, so he couldn't exactly hear the song but Oikawa stood and made him take Wlatz position.   
  
Oikawa put a hand on Hajime's waist and took Hajime's hand with his other. Hajime followed by putting his other hand on Oikawa's arm. Oikawa gudied Hajime closer to himself, way closer than dancers did when they danced this.  
  
By the time they got into the position, song had started. Hajime recognized it. He heard it in some trailer for some movie. He just wasn't sure were.  
  
Song was melodic and slow. It was perfect for a slow dance that Oikawa had chosen. They were standing in the middle of the room spinning around in rythm of the music. Moon was full and it was looking at them outside of the window. Street lights also started turning up, and since window was open, warm breze came from the outside. Hajime's face was close to Oikawa's and he could see Oikawa's face perfectly. He could see every curve, every line, every color change on Oikawa's face. He could also see Oikawa's eyes. Light brown, peircing trough Hajime's. Oikawa also had big, thick lashes that made his eye pop out more. Girls and their fake lashes were nothing compared to Oikawa's real ones. Oikawa also had a smile. He was whispering the lyric of the song, which was nkw coming closer the first main part. Iwaizumi could smell Mint and strong collogene coming from Oikawa. It was sweet and soft, not a type Oikawa would usually wear, but it fit the situation. They were both wearing tank tops and shorts, so Hajime could feel Oikawa's warm soft skin under his fingers. He could feel muscles move at Oikawa's movement as they spoon around in the room. When main part started Oikawa spoon Hajime and then drew him closer. They weren't standing in waltz postion anymore. No. Oikawa was now pressing both of his hands on Hajime's hips while Hajime put his hands on Oikawa's neck and his fingers trough Oikawa's hair. Then, without a warning, Oikawa lifted Hajime up and started spinning with him in his arms.  
  
“What are you doing, idiot?!” Hajime's voice was bearly above whisper, not knowing why.  
  
“Just trust me, Iwa-chan. You are in good hands.” Oikawa gave him reasuring smile that lighted up his whole face and Hajime decided to stay quiet.  
  
Few seconds later Oikawa let Hajime down, and Hajime took Oikawa by surprise by spining him. When he drew him closer, position changed again. Hajime's hands were now on Oikawa's hips, and Oikawa's hands were on Hajime's cheeks.   
  
They were even closer now. Forheads touching, eyes locked. They were both singing now.  
  
“So love me like you do, lo lo love me like you do.” Again, their voices bearly above whisper, but still filled with harmony. They were so close now, Hajime could feel Oikawa's heartbeats. They were almost imitating Hajime's own. Fast and shalow from dancing.  
  
“Touch me like you do, to to touch me like you do.” And he felt grip on his face thighten. He also tightened the grin on Oikawa's hips, drawing him evem closer then before, if that was possible.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” They both asked, following the lyric, but Hajime could hear that it wasn't just following the lyric.  
  
Second part started and Hajime lifted Oikawa this time. But Hajime's hands weren't on Oikawa's hips. No. Both hands were gripping Oikawa's thighs and he coukd feel muscle movment, along with soft, light tender skin. It felt like he was touching silk.  
  
“Wha-a? Iwa-chan??” Oikawa looked scared, but his hands never left Hajime's face.  
  
“Just trust me, Tooru. You are in good hands.” Hajime used Oikawa's words against him and Oikawa looked impressed, but he also blushed hard at that.  
  
After spinning him around for few seconds, he let Oikawa down.   
  
They were now hugging with Hajime's hands wrapped around Oikawa's neck and Oikawa's hands where thightly wrapped around Hajime's waist. They almost weren't moving at this point.  
  
The insturmental part of the song came and Oikawa lifted Hajime, but differently than the first time. This time Hajime's body was much lower, and Oikawa's hands gudied Hajime's legs to wrap around him. Hajime listened to silent command.  
  
He then put his hands in Oikawa's hair and looked him in the eyes. Their foreheads were touching and they were clinging on each other like their lives depended on it.  
  
It was not enough for Hajime. He wanted to be touching every singe part of Oikawa's skin and he wanted Oikawa to be touching every single part of his skin too. And it seemed like Oikawa wanted the same.   
  
They were drawing one another closer. Hajime hooked on Oikawa as hard as he could and Oikawa's hands were holding him as close as possible. It seemed like Hajime couldn't live without Oikawa's closeness, his warmith, his idioticy.  
  
Their breaths mixed, their smells mixed, their bodies mixed. There was no telling where Oikawa's body ended and Hajime's started. Song was drawing to a close. And it finished.  
  
But neither moved. They stood there clinging to each other, they were not speaking, they were holding their breath in, because it felt like smallest movement would break the moment. And neither wanted that.  
  
But despite their whishes, they were interupted by doors swinging open, for them to find Oikawa's nepew staning there.  
  
“Tooru-san, your mom is calling you for dinner.” He smiled inocently and closed the door.  
  
And like that, magic was shattered. Oikawa let Hajime down.   
  
“We should eat.” Oikawa said, not meating Hajime's eyes in the process.  
  
“Yeah, lets go.” He patted Oikawa on the shoulder to let him now it was alright. He didn't need Oikawa overthinking again.  
  
Dinner was long, but fun. Oikawa's older sister was always fun to be around. They listened to her stories from work and laughed along.   
  
It was pretty late by the time they left, so Hajime and Oikawa decided to go straight to the bed. Well Hajime decided and Oikawa had to listen.  
  
“But Iwaa-chaaan, I don't want to sleep yet!” Oikawa cried, clinging to Hajime's leg, while he was trying to get to the bed.  
  
“Shut up Trasykawa and go to fucking bed before I throw you trough the window!” Hajime moved his leg away from Oikawa and went to lie down.  
  
“So mean, Iwa-chan!” He pouted like a kid but still did what he was told.   
  
“Move.” He told Hajime when he reached the bed, and Hajime moved.   
  
They slept in the same bed, since it was the only way for Oikawa to sleep. But they didn't do that spooning thing people did. Usually Oikawa and Hajime wouod face each other, and Oikawa would drown his face into Hajime's chest and they would cuddle like that. Hajime didn't mind that, but he felt weird today.  
  
Oikawa was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Hajime couldn't.   
  
He watched Oikawa's face. Moonlight was making his pale skin glow in the darkness of the room. His face was clean, expressionless and it looked soft like silk. Hajime brought up his thumb and started drawing circles on Oikawa's cheek.   
  
Oikawa's hair looked like soft fur that you'd want to hold close to your face. Hajime always secretly adored Oikawa's hair color, considering it the prettiest shade of brown to exist. He would never tell Oikawa that of course.  
  
Then, Oikawa moved and put his head on Hajime's chest, showing only his hair. Hajime took it as a sign. He started running fingers trough Oikawa's soft hair, and he could almost hear Oikawa purring at that.   
  
Hajime knew that Oikawa will stay in his life forever, no matter what happens between them. He was sure that they could be heads of rival mafias and that they would still be best friends. He knew that in future, Oikawa will be by his side. He will probably be his childs godfather, or... Or what? Hajime's brain was a mess, and Hajime didn't know how ti clean it up.  
  
It took Hajime hours before he could fall asleep, holding onto Oikawa as if he was Hajime's everything.  
  
Next day he didn't really have a lot of time to think, despite his brain wanting to.   
  
First, he had fast breakfast and went to extra early morning practice. Who even thought Oikawa should be captain?  
  
Then, he had all the important classes which he had to follow closely. He couldn't afford to miss anything right now.   
  
His brain was finally free to annoy him at lunch. But he decided to ask somebody else all the questions his brain would ask him. And who better to ask then Matsukawa and Hanamaki.   
  
So he stole them and they went somewhere private.  
  
“What's troubling you, Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa sat down and looked at his friend.  
  
“Yeah, you look like you have seen a ghost.” Hanamaki sat beside Matsukawa, giving his full attention to Hajime.  
  
“So, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but since you two are best friends, how close you are?” Hajime looked at the floor. He had no idea why did this worry him so much.  
  
“Pretty close, but you'll have to say your problem. It has something to do with Oikawa, since you mentioned bestfriends. What did he screw up this time?” Matsukawa always knew when there was a problem, and he knew how to solve it.  
  
“Well something strange happened yesterday, and now my brain won't leave me alone.” Hajime was trying, and failing, to look anywhere but at his friends.  
  
“Oh, just spit it out, idiot.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes. He knew that whatever was troubling Hajime wasn't that scary.  
  
“…Me and O-oikawa slow danced yesterday.” Hajime's voice was quiet, but they managed to hear him properly.  
  
“Huh? Really? So what's the big deal?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.  
  
“Well, isn't it a little abnormal?” Hajime started to feel stupid now. It wasn't really that big of a deal.   
  
Matsukawa nad Hanamaki exchanged looks. They both had dissappointed, how-can-someone-be-that-stupid look on their faces. Then they started a certain conversation with their eyes. Hanamaki then sighted, as if he had lost a bet and stood up, placing a hand on Hajime's shoulder.  
  
“What type of relationships exist?” He was speaking slow, as if he was trying to explain something to a kid.  
  
“Uhm, I… don't know?” Hajime tilted his head onto the side with a questioning look.   
  
“Romantic relationships can be formed between which genders?” He looked at Hajime like he was trying to hint something, but Hajime felt stupid by not getting what.  
  
“Hmm, between all genders?” Hajime wasn't a pro, but he knew about LGBT+ amd he knew that there were all the things that made his head shake with confusion and that weren't really clear to him. But nevertheless he didn't have anything against those people.  
  
“Yes. They also exist between two males.” Hanamaki's voice was slower with the each word.  
  
“Yeah, so?” Hajime still had no idea what was he frying to say or hint at.   
  
Hanamaki sighted. “And do you know what sexuality is?”   
  
“That shows people in which gender or genders you are or aren't intrested in.” Hajime said it as a song he had to learn by heart.  
  
Hanamaki nodded. “Yes. So what is your sexuality?”   
  
It hit Hajime like a ton of bricks. He opened his mouth and let out a small oh, shit. How could he be that oblivious? How? It was right in front of him this whole fucking time.   
  
“Shit, I'm gay.” Hajime met his friends eyes. “And I am in love with Oikawa.”  
  
Hanamaki and Matsukawa started clapping. Matuskawa wiped away a fake tear.  
  
“Congratulations, you are officially the last person to know.” Matsukawa clapped even harder.  
  
“No, no, no Matsun. He is second to last. Oikawa will be the last to know.” Hanamaki gave him the look and they all started laughing.  
  
Hajime felt like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest.  
  
They heard the bell ring and they returned to their classes. Hajime entered the class and before he could even sit on his spot he was attacked by Oikawa.  
  
“Iwa-chan! Where have you been? I had to eat my lunch alone.” He formed a small pout on his lips and Hajime wanted to kiss him so hard.   
  
“Oh shut up, Shittykawa. I don't have to be around you 24/7” Hajime rolled his eyes and congratulated himself for not blushing completely.  
  
“Well you are wrong there, Iwa-chan. We have to be around each other always and forever.” Oikawa was way to loud and before Hajime could hit him, professor entered the class.  
  
And Hajime's thoughts started to wander. For how long was he in love with Oikawa? Days? Months? Years? Ever since they met each other? What was Oikawa's sexuality? He had fanboys as buch as he had fangirls, and he gave them both attention. How was that called again? Hajime couldn't remember. He knew about straight and gay, and he knew that there were ton of things in between. Well, not his problem right now. But since when was Hajime gay? Since he was born? Or did it come latter? He knew that he was never interested in girls that much. They were pretty, but they weren't hot. He never wanted to sleep with one, kiss one or date one. That much he knew since forever. But why was he interested in guys? Or well Oikawa. He turned around in his seat to look at his best friend. He had amazing features. He had pretty eyes, hair you'd want to run your hands trough, smile that you wanted to see all the time, smirk that you'd want to wipe away with a kiss, small button nose that you'd pinch. He had nice body. He was extremely tall. He had legs for days and butt that was prettier than in any girl. Shit, shit, shit! Every second seemed to pass faster than usual, since Hajime was now aware that he will share a bed with Oikawa again tonight. He felt that he was blushing furiously and he wanted to die on a spot.   
  
All classes seemed to end way to fast for Hajime's liking and now he only has practice until he is alone with Oikawa for at least 24 hours, since Hajime's psrents were out of town and Oikawa was sleeping at Hajime's place tonight.  
  
Hajime could swear that he was going to mess up this practice with everything on his mind. And even worse it was a practice match.   
  
But that was not the case. Usually Hajime's head was in the game 100%. Today it was 120%. He watched his setter closely, he knew exactly which toss is he going to send him. He tried his best to make Oikawa proud that day, since their practice match was against extremely good college.   
  
And opponents were trying to bring Oikawa down. But Hajime wasn't going to let that happen. He blocked every spike when he was in the front line. He recived every ball in the back line. His every spike brought them the point, and he was sure that he had more service aces today than Oikawa.  
  
At the end of the match he got praised quite a bit by both coaches that were there. He got praised by opponents and his teammates too. At the end Oikawa approached him.  
  
“That was the best game I had seen you play ever since I known you, Iwa-chan! Bravo!” Oikawa gave him one of his warmest smiles and Hajime tried really hard not to blush.  
  
They got dressed and said goodbye to their teammates before heading home.  
  
Silence was as pleasant as always, this time Hajime was eating an icecream, while Oikawa was playing some game on his phone.  
  
“What had gotten into you today, Iwa-chan? I mean I would like for you to play like that always, but there was some weird aura around you.” Oikawa titled his head, his eyes looking away from game and stoped on Hajime's face.  
  
“Huh? There was? I mean nothing special happened, it's just that I want us to win this.” Hajime was happy with his well telled lie. Well it wasn't a lie per say, but it still wasn't the reason for his extraordinary focus today.  
  
“Oh well that is amazing, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa showed him thumbs up before continuing. “So today...”   
  
He started with some gossip and Hajime followed. These were their normal days and Hajime felt warm around his heart while being in this pattern.  
  
He listened to Oikawa talk about some girl xheating on some boy with another girl who was in a reltaionship with a boy who was secretly in love with the other boy. Hajime commented that that was a good plot for a soap opera. Then Hajime told him how he heard that that same guy was their principal's son, while the girl that was in relationship with other guy was vice principal's daughter. Oikawa now laughed and wanted to draw that somewhere, with the lines how connected they are.  
  
And with that they reached Hajime's home. Oikawa took a shower first, since he was the guest, and Hajime entered the shower second.  
  
He usually showered for an hour, but today he wanted to get out fast. And he had what to see.  
  
Oikawa was standing there, in Hajime's clothes, since idiot forgot his own, towel around his neck and flour in his hands.   
  
“What are you doing Shittykawa?” Hajime approached him.  
  
“Let's make pancakes, Iwa-chan! ” He spoon around like a child and started jumping uo and down.  
  
“Alright, alright, calm down, Trashykawa.” Hajime rolled his eyes and sighted loud and Oikawa laughed.  
  
“Oh quit the show, Iwa-chan. We both now that you like when things are like this.” Oikawa laughed and put some flour on his idex finger and then on Hajime's nose. Then he started running around the kitchen.   
  
“Oh wait till a catch you, you small brat!” Hajime tried to sound as dangerous as possible but he was laughing.  
  
He caught up with Oikawa and threw flour in Oikawa's face. Oikawa started rubbing his hands on Hajime's black shirt and Hajime put some into Oikawa's hair.  
  
“Oh no, you didn't!” Oikawa tried to glare at him but he brusted out laughing.  
  
“Game's on, bitch.” Oikawa smirked and started to chase Hajime trough the house. Hajime went into his back yard, Oikawa behind him. Oikawa caught him by the hem of his shirt and blew flour into Hajime's face. Hajime suddenly stoped and sneezed. But since he stoped and Oikawa was still moving he crashed into him, bringing them both to the floor. And the bag of flour that was in Oikawa's hands snapped and a pound of flour went on them both. They were both white from flour and they look at each other in silence before they both started laughing. Hajime had to hold his stomach not to die from laughter and Oikawa was rolling over the grass letting out noises of a dying whale.  
  
After they calmed down and entered the kitchen Hajime addressed a new problem.  
  
“We don't have anymore flour, so we will have to go to store for some more.” He looked down at both himself and Oikawa. “And the way we look right now is not very appropriate.”   
  
“Eh, but if I wash my hair now we can't go out.” Oikawa ran a hand trough his hair and looked at it. It had way to much flour on it.  
  
In the end, they changed their clothes and washed their faces, deciding that no one really cared about their hair. (Much to Oikawa's displeasure)  
  
Of course they couldn't buy just flour now, could they? Besides flour they got some jam to put on the pancakes, they also got salty toppings to put on too. But they also had to get some juice because “Iwa-chan, how can you eat pancakes without orange juice and you know how much I love the strawberry one!”. They also got popcorn because “What if I want to watch a movie tonight, Iwa-chan it is friday, live a little.”. And somehow bread milk ended up in the shopping cart too. They also got some tofu, chocolate, strawberries, bananas, beer (non alcoholic), few cans of soda, chips, frozen fries and milk. Oikawa somehow managed to get Hajime to get him a shirt with aliens, that Hajime doesn't know why is it even in this shop.  
  
So instead of only one thing, they were now walking home with three full bags of random things.  
  
After putting everything in it's place, they started making pancakes.  
  
It was extremely messy, and Hajime was sure that half of the igredients Oikawa put in weren't needed and that he was going to poison him. They also made it so that around six people could eat it and there would still be too much.   
  
Oikawa somehow managed to almost burn down the house, twice, and he also got two pancakes stuck on the ceiling. Hajime tried his best not to laugh, since Oikawa looked like he wanted to cry from how much he had no idea what to do. Hajime, of course, knew how to make pancakes, but decided to enjoy looking at sloppy Oikawa. Since Oikawa was so good at everything seeing him doing something like this was so funny, that Hajime's ribs were threatening to snap from how much laughter he was holding in.  
  
In the end Hajime threw away the pancakes and started making them properly. Oikawa would probably start behaving like a child who wasn't able to do something, but he decided to look at how it's done.  
  
So Oikawa was sitting at the counter, besides Hajime and was watching him turn a pancake into the air before it perfectly landed on the same spot from which it flew.  
  
“Be of some use Trashykawa, and start preparing a table and take whichever toppings you want on pancakes.” Hajime's eyes were glued onto the pan and Oikawa just nodded before slowly getting to work.  
  
Somehow they managed to eat everything they bought, and Hajime was starting to get concerned for his health. He wanted to die after all that food and all those drinks, but Oikawa seemed completely fine.  
  
“How big is your appetite, Assykawa?” Hajime tried to lift his head from now empty table.  
  
“Big enough to eat you, Iwa-chan” Oikawa laughed, carelessness clear in his voice.  
  
Hajime started blushing furiously so he put his head into his hands. Oikawa knew when to say the most inappropriate stuff.  
  
“Oh shut up Crappykawa.” Hajime trew chop stick at his best friend-crush.   
  
“Rude, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa turned around amd started walking up stairs. Then he stopped and turned around.   
  
“You look tired, Iwa-chan. We should go to bed early.” Oikawa crossed his arms like it was decided before Hajime even said anything.  
  
“Weren't you going to watch a movie?” Hajime knew that he couldn't survive staying up for next two hours or so, but he was still going to put up a fight if it's needed.  
  
“You can't stay awake for two more hours. Shut up and listen when someone is trying to take care of you.” Oikawa gave him a look he gave his sister a lot. A look that said I-care-for-you-more-than-you-do-for-yourself-so-it-is-end-of-this-discussion.  


Hajime just stood up and went straight to the bed, not even trying to fight anymore. After all, Oikawa was right. Hajime was sleepy, but he won't be able to fall asleep anyways, since all he could think about is the fact that Oikawa's face was going to be so close, Oikawa's body is going to be as warm as ever, and Oikawa himself will be so vulnerable against Hajime's chest and Hajime was so scared of what he might do to his bestfriend. He knew that Oikawa's lips would part a little while he was sleeping, since he was a natural mouth breather, and Hajime just tought how much would he want to kiss those lips. How much would he want to have those lips on him...  
  
And before his train of thoughts went into un-allowed zone he stoped them.  
  
He felt Oikawa scoot beside him few minutes later, but he didn't open his eyes, he was trying, or at least pretending to be asleep.   
  
Minutes has passed, they might have turned into hours but Hajime was still listening to uneven breaths Oikawa was making. They were both awake, but did Oikawa know that?   
  
He apparently did not, since he placed a hand on Hajime's cheek. He started circling his thumb over it. The circles became bigger and Oikawa's thumb stopped at Hajime's bottom lip, pressing down just a little.  
  
Hajime also felt another hand, this one on his neck, keeping it still in place.   
  
Hajime tried to control his breathing. Was Oikawa teasing him? Was he aware that Hajime isn't sleeping? And if he wasn't then what the hell was he trying to do to him?   
  
Hand pressed on his cheek again, and thumb started circling on Hajime's lower lip. Wait, did Oikawa pause because he didn't want to wake Hajime up?   
  
The hand that was on his neck started running trough his hair. It felt nice, Hajime wanted to make purring sounds, but he knew thag would give him away. Right now he wanted to see how far does Oikawa plan on taking this.   
  
Hajime was pulled closer in Oikawa's arms and he could feel Oikawa's heat. He could hear Oikawa's strong, uneven heartbeats, and he was sure that his breathing is going to give him away. But it seemed as if Oikawa was too concerned about Hajime not waking up, to notice that Hajime, was in fact, wide awake, and has been thi whole time.  
  
He could hear whispers in his ear.  
  
“Oh my dear Iwa-chan, how I wish I could do this to you when you are awake. How I wish that you weren't straight, even if you were curious in guys like that I would be over the moon. How I wished that you were mine and that I had balls to tell you this when you are awake. How I wish that this isn't an empty dream that I am going to have to wake up from one day. Oh how fucking much I wished this was reallity.”   
  
Oikawa's whispers were slow and low and they almost made Hajime blow up his cover.  
  
His head was pulled away and he could feel Oikawa's eyes on his skin. For how long was Oikawa feeling this way? This didn't seem like something he had realised in past few weeks. For how long was Oikawa keeping this secret? Hajime felt kind of jealous. He couldn't act normal for this few hours he had known, he is sure that he was going to tell Oikawa tomorrow for sure. How was Oikawa, gossiping little bitch, so good at keeping secrets.  
  
But counting how fucking oblivious had Hajime been, Oikawa could have probably shouted in his face that he likes him and Hajime wouldn't get a hint.  
  
He was ripped away from his thoughts once again, by Oikawa's whispers.  
  
“I am so sorry about this, Iwa-chan. I am going to feel so guilty after this, but still, I am positive the guilt will be worth it.” He could almost hear pain and pinning peirce trough Oikawa's melodic deep voice.  
  
But before Hajime could process what Oikawa said, there were lips on his own. Oikawa was kissing him, and Hajime blew his cover by opening his eyes in shock. Not in bad shock, but in a good shock.  
  
Oikawa suddenly pulled away.  
  
“Iwa-chan! I am so sorry, please don't-”   
  
But before Oikawa could start blabbing Hajime pulled him into a short kiss.  
  
“Just shut up and kiss me, dumbass.”   
  
Oikawa's lips formed an O, before he realised what was happening. He pulled Hajime into another kiss, different than the first two.  
  
This kiss was slow and gentle, passionate and strong. Eletricity went trough Hajime and he shivered. Oikawa was pulling him closer, wrapping their legs, both of his hands on Hajime's face. Then Hajime opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Oikawa's tounge started exploring new teretory. It went against Hajime's teeth, then it met with Hajime's tongue. Hajime also explored Oikawa's mouth entirely. Oikawa tasted like strawberry toothpaste he used and wore on him at all times. He smelled like sea and fresh air, and his skin felt even smoother under Hajime's fingers then it did the first time.  
  
After a long, drown-out make-out session they looked at each other. For moments, or hours Hajime didn't know, and he didn'g care. He was the first to break the silence.  
  
“I like you, Tooru.” Hajime said, the taste of his best friends first name felt unfimiliar but pleasent on his lips.  
  
“I have liked you since I have known for myself, Hajime.” Tooru blurted out and they both stared at each other like they were meeting for a first time and not looking at their second half that has been there since forever.  
  
At one moment they started grinning like idiots and then laughing, neither knowing who started it.   
  
They hugged each other, and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
\--  
  
Next afternoon at the practice they came in holding hands. They wanted to tell their team, and see if they approve. Who fucks them if they didn't tough.  
  
Everyone turned their heads around to greet them, and all the eyes fell on their hands. Tooru looked extremely proud, but Hajime was trying his hardest not to blush.  
  
They just started clapping, none of them even slightly surprised. Coach then came in, and he did look surprised. Tooru seemed happy that at least one person was surprised before-   
  
“Why is everyone clapping? Is this some sort of aneversery that I had no idea about?” He raised an eyebrow, and Matsukawa was quick to explain.  
  
“No, they just got together.” He didn't even look uo from his video game.  
  
“What? Now? Weren't you like in a relationship for like three years at least?” Coach looked even more confused now.  
  
Everyone started laughing and Tooru looked furious that no one was surprised and that his lame attempt to get attention didn't work.  
  
Hajime couldn't hold it in. He smiled, and he was sure that he never ever smiled like that before.   
  
Now that's what got everyone surprised. They have never seen Hajime smile like that, and now they were positive about existance of angels and heaven.  
  
Tooru blushed, and Hajime squeezed his hand thighter.   
  
One thing was ceritan, Tooru was staying in Hajime's life for ever, but this time, Hajime didn't think that that will be as his best men and his childs godfather, but as his groom and his childs father.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun to write! I am almost certain that it was a little too descriptive, but I hope it's not too much. Every feedback is welcome, I hope you enjoyed amd thank you for reading!


End file.
